


A Typical Day

by MetalBunny



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gift Exchange, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexting, Valentine Exchange, hankcon - Freeform, nothing serious here, they got into a rhythm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalBunny/pseuds/MetalBunny
Summary: Hank and Connor do their everyday thing





	A Typical Day

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a picture but then wanted to write a blurb to give it some context... and I ended up writing this thing. I'm timid when I create work to exchange as gifts with others, so I hope its enjoyable. I didn't get too descriptive since I drew the picture :D I love shitty little partners with their sass and insistence on making a public boner happen. 
> 
> I forgot to mention I did this for someone by the moniker of "Daddy's Little deviant".. but I wasn't given where the tag is housed and hope they find it bc the organizers haven't responded to my email lol
> 
> My artwork tends to be softcore in general, as well. I hope everyone enjoys it!

[Click me to the artwork pls](https://sta.sh/022cldvxixs5)

 

If you had asked Hank a year ago where he thought he might be, the last thing on the list of possibilities he would conjure up would be that he would enter into a domestic partnership of sorts with an android.  But it was, more or less, happening.  Ever since he met that android from Cyberlife there to assist in an investigation regarding androids going deviant, his life had taken an  unexpected and slowly accepted turn for the better.  
  
In some ways, it was weird to say it was better.  He had never planned to enter into a committed relationship again.  He would go through bouts of being OK and spiraling downwards into suicidal fantasies at his kitchen table; a lone game of chicken with a pistol that he had always lost being conducted.  He would sometimes abandon the game because he would think of his dog, and sometimes he would abandon the game because the vice of alcohol would overtake his ability to remain upright - either way, now that Connor had been a regular presence in his life, the game, the spiraling, and everything that went along with the exhausting existence he had been in, was fading into a newer and more comfortable, and sometimes exciting, life.  
  
When the android protests had succeeded in the pseudo-freedom they now were freshly experiencing, Connor had left the confines of his previous keeper.  Hank couldn’t deny that he had developed an affection for Connor as their work together progressed, but it blossomed in its own strangely organic way once the threat of a “revolution” had passed.  Connor seemed to need direction after fully deviating.  Hank didn’t think Connor had initially deviated when it came to sparing Markus and joining the fight for android rights.  Connor’s behavior and attitude towards him seemed to become more and more “human” as they worked together and developed their weird friendship.  Hank always guessed Connor had started deviating when the friendship evolved, and Connor broke from his primal programming at the encounter with Markus.  
  
It didn’t really matter now, really.  Hank found himself developing feelings for Connor a bit before the shit had really hit the fan, but the professional in him, for lack of a better word, kept anything feelings beyond a friendship at an arms length while they had worked the case.  Emotions could cloud judgment and make things difficult between partners.  Hank had assumed, for some reason he would often say in his head, that Connor would continue to work for the precinct.  But Connor didn’t.  Police work was interesting for Connor, but Connor had found that he rather enjoyed experiencing other aspects of a being with free will.  
  
At the same time, suddenly having free will was difficult.  Hank had decided to let Connor stay in his house with him until Connor made a decision of what he wanted to do.  The house had two bedrooms, and was more or less paid off, and Connor didn’t need to eat or consume extensive amounts of electricity or water, so it really didn’t feel like a financial burden.  Plus, Hank would admit that he found himself enjoying talking with and secretly ogling Connor, and Connor seemed to become more and more attached as time went on.  
  
Hank had always been open about his bisexuality, and so it was no surprise to him to find Connor appealing in the physical sense.  Connor had not been made to be unpleasant to look at, after all, but Hank couldn’t help be think about how beautifully built Connor was.  And honestly, half the time, Hank would forget that Connor was an android.  Even with the LED glowing or Connor looking in a mirror and changing the length and style of his hair without touching it, Hank couldn’t help but find himself warming up to the idea of an android companion  
  
Connor made subtle mentions of things of that nature too, but he was so inexperienced with existing without a prime directive to guide his actions and decisions.  Hank couldn’t decide if Connor was doing something weird like reading his temperature or heart rate when his thoughts became more inappropriate and playing off of these factors, or if Connor actually had any confusing sexual or romantic inclinations that he wasn’t sure how to process.  
  
They had lived together for several months before Connor bluntly asked him if he had sexual or romantic interest in him.  Hank was taken aback a bit and responded with a resounding “Jesus, Connor” as Connor explained in lengthy detail why he had suspicions.  Hank had sighed gruffly, rubbing a hand over his eyes.  “And what if I do?” Hank had said, rather impulsively.  
“Can you teach me?” was Connor’s response.  
  
Hank had been quite surprised by the request.  He had not expected such a response, in all honesty, but he supposed that in his way, Connor let him know he had reciprocated those feelings.  Hank had no idea how technology really worked, and no idea how android programming was built or how it had come to evolve and free think, but he wasn’t really going to focus on these things.  
  
They decided to start things off slowly; Hank had to overcome his heartache and emotional walls, and Connor was inexperienced and needed time to process every new concept and feeling regarding this type of relationship.  It started off with some simple dates, spooning, and general experimenting with gentle affections.  Eventually, it evolved into more - making out, hair pulling, light biting, Connor sucking Hank off.. Connor had not been built for sexual endeavors, but they did have the capacity to buy and install the necessary parts, and they did, indeed, do so.  Connor wanted to experience more and more, and Hank wanted to be closer and closer.  
  
Connor eventually caught onto some of Hank’s more devious pleasures.  He expressed some of the interest in exploring these too, and Hank took some convincing, but obliged.  Connor let Hank know that Hank could, in fact, be as rough with him as he wanted, but Hank refused to go outside of Connor’s boundaries - except Connor had no concept of this type of boundaries.  “Daddy will teach you,” Hank had said, and they went over anything Connor might not actually be ok with, and how to ask Hank to stop or slow down, and before they knew it, Hank had Connor’s arms tied behind his back, pulling them roughly by the excess silk rope and ramming his cock repeatedly into Connor.    
  
After all these moments, they would clean up a bit and lay in bed together in a haze.  It was as if the previous couple hours where in an alternate universe as they talked about things that needed to be done the next day and what plans were for the next couple of days.  Connor might talk about how he could easily fix the roof on his own and Hank would complain about work a bit; eventually, Hank would fall asleep while holding Connor close, and Connor would either lay there replaying the night’s events or go into a sleep mode himself.  
  
Connor had always been rather sassy and Hank liked this about him; the only issue now with Connor’s sass factor is that when any sort of banter would start, either in person or over text, a single sentence could derail general banter and two stubborn men who were both trying to “prove their point,” into a naughty conversation in which Connor would say something and Hank would make “threats” of “waiting til he got home.”  One too many public boners caused Hank to decide they should cool it a bit, especially when Hank was at work, and Connor would generally respect this request.  
  
Hank had been shoveling through paperwork and downing coffee all day;  the clock was showing close to 7PM and he sighed a bit.  Since Connor became a regular presence in his life, while their sordid romance was great, the domestic partnership was just as important of an aspect of his life now.  Connor made him want to do better, and made him desire to be more proactive instead of reactive.  He wanted to get paperwork done now instead of later, and it would usually result in a late night or two every week.  His phone chirped at him while he was skimming over a report, and he decided to give his eyes a break from this screen and moved it to another, opening the text that had come in.  
  
“When are you coming home?”  Connor asked.  
  
“Idk.  In a bit” Hank replied.  
  
“How long is a bit?  An hour?  Two hours?  Ten minutes?’  
  
“I can’t give you a precise time like you always do for me.  I’m not a clock.”  
  
“But you can look at a clock, look at your work in relation to the clock, and make an educated guess at when you think you might be done.”

“Jesus.  A BIT.”  
  
“I don’t want to wait a BIT.”  
  
“I’m going to stay later than I planned just to spite you.”  
  
“How can you do that when you don’t even know how long a bit is?”  
  
Hank smirked and put the phone down, back to his work.  Ten minutes went by before the phone chirped again.  Hank picked it up in spite of himself.  
  
“Should I entice you to come home?”  Connor had asked.  Hank looked at the screen for a while,  wondering if he should respond or not.  Responding could nip this in the bud; Hank knew where this would devolve into, depending on his reply or lack thereof.  Before he could type anything, another text came in.  
  
It was a text with a photo attachment.  Hank knew he shouldn’t, but he opened it anyway.  It was a photo Connor took of himself, of his smooth, bare chest and his face looking stoic, but Hank could tell there was a shit eating grin behind that face.  
  
“Stop Connor.  You aren’t going to convince me to do anything with your shirtless self.”  Hank replied.  He put the phone down, but didn’t go back to work.  He watched the phone, knowing it would light up with a new message soon enough.  And as predicted, the phone lit up.  A new text with a photo attachment.  
  
Hank looked around himself, making sure no one was within viewing range of his cell phone.  While it was rounding 7PM now, he knew that plenty of people could still be in the office.  Not so much worried about those who burned the midnight oil, but those who actually saw him on a regular basis and/or knew Connor.  It wasn’t a secret, so to speak, that Hank had become involved with Connor, but it was an unspoken knowledge.  
  
After determining that the coast was clear, Hank opened the photo text.    
  
“Perhaps this is more enticing?” Connor had typed, the camera had now shifted downwards.   Connor was holding his cock in the picture.  Hank lingered on it for some time, half being actually enticed, half still marveling at the fact that an appendage on an android could be so convincingly real; his internal thoughts starting to go on about how it is real in its own way, and a very nice real… and very fun to play with.  
  
“Why are you such a naughty, slutty boy?”  Hank replied.  “Did going deviant make you devious?”  
  
“I’m only a slut for you, Hank… and it seems redundant to ask such a question as deviant and devious have the same Latin root word.”  
  
“Shut up”  
  
“You’re not here, so I don’t think you can make me.”    
  
“Fuck you.  I will come home and shove my rod in every orifice you have  until you can’t form a sentence anymore.”  
  
“Oh, so did I convince you to come home?”  
  
“No, but the potential of having a raging boner at work is.”  
  
Connor had responded, but Hank did not check it this time, preparing himself to go home.  He could feel the accumulating arousal and his focus on work had been successfully derailed.  If he was honest with himself, he probably wanted to get distracted and lured home.  He packed up his stuff quickly, since the more he thought about their exchange, the more his body responded and he really didn’t want to jerk it in the work bathroom again.  
  
He drove home, slower than usual.  It wasn’t that he didn’t just want to speed home, plow through the door and dominate Connor, but there was so much appeal in making Connor wait.  Connor knew by the end of their text exchange that Hank was coming home, so Hank wanted to make Connor suffer anticipation and perhaps a certain level of nervousness as he waited for Hank to come through the door.  Their sexual life varied and Connor could probably predict any variety of moods and scenarios that Hank could come up with, but he purposefully decided not to make any calculations or predictions so that he could experience “anticipation” and “nervousness” in this new, wild concept of having the capacity to feel emotions.  
  
Hank enjoyed the idea of Connor sitting in wait.  The idea of Connor waiting and anticipating, knowing he had already unclothed himself to take the photos.  Some of the slow route home was to work himself up some more as well.  He could think of all the possibilities himself, being able to dominate Connor knowing that Connor could probably destroy him if he felt so inclined was, but would relent to Hank regardless.  Hank did not care about getting a raging boner while driving home; he had no where to go but home, after all, and working himself up made him all the more eager to burst through the door and go crazy.  
  
Of course, he wouldn’t.  Part of the game was being methodical about the approach.  He pulled into the driveway and sat there for a few minutes.  Connor heard the car pull in, but he knew that Hank would sit there a few moments, making him wait.  Emotions and feelings; they were strange.  He felt every processor whir and he stood, naked, in the living room, waiting for Hank to come in through the door. Connor had not turned on any lights except for a dim table lamp in the living room.  He stood and waited.  This was his part of the game they were playing.  Although he had been mischievous, he was prepared to fall into the submissive role.  Both Hank and Connor knew that while they had the tendency to fall into the same “roles,” it was Connor who truly held the power in their game of dynamics.  
  
Hank had come home due to Connor’s beckoning.  Hank had gotten fired up because of Connor.  And he was sitting the driveway thinking about how he wanted to play the game this time.  He got out of the car and approached the front door like there was nothing going on.  He opened the door slowly and stood in the door way, Connor eying Hank’s silhouette in the doorway.  Hank’s eyes were drawn to the shine in Connor’s eyes.  He broke eye contact, and began to shed his jacket and tossed it aside.  No words were spoken as Hank went through the motions of “coming home.”  Connor watched Hank as he seemingly ignored him while he stretched and ran a hand through his hair.  He then walked towards Connor, and then past him.  Connor looked down as Hank moved around him, taking in Connor’s form - almost feeling Connor’s anticipation of the next move Hank would make.  
  
Hank began to roughly touch Connor all over.  He started at the shoulders and his hands traveled downwards, touching and stroking everything he came into contact with.  Connor could adjust his touch sensory sensitivity, and he liked to up it during these moments.  Although he was sure Hank, and other humans for that matter, didn’t feel things in the same way, the sensation was just as intimate and pleasurable.  Connor wanted to feel it until the end of time,  but he did not make any audible indications of the desire.  
  
Hank suddenly grabbed Connor by the hair from behind, pulling Connor’s head back and ear towards his mouth from behind.  “So,” Hank said, his voice breaking through the silence, “Now my sassy boy has nothing to say?”  Connor smirked, but didn’t respond.  Hank pulled Connor’s hair a little harder, immobilizing his head from moving.  Hank then started groping Connor’s ass, letting his fingers wandering into more intimate areas.  Connor pushed his hips back, inviting Hank to go further.  Hank slapped Connor’s ass in response.  “You should learn to be a little more patient,” Hank said, but obliging to Connor’s silent request by fondling him in more earnest.  
  
Connor grinded his ass against Hank’s fingers, Hank continuing to work his fingers into Connor.  He let go of Connor’s hair and wrapped his arm around Connor’s neck.  “Come on,” he said into Connor’s ear, his lips brushing against the android’s skin, his facial hair sending jolts through Connor’s sensors.  He kept his arm around Connor’s neck and his fingers in Connor’s ass while he whirled Connor around - the way Hank was holding Connor made Connor vulnerable and unable to easily escape.  It was a little awkward to force Connor forward, but Hank still managed to do it seamlessly as Connor was forced towards the bedroom.    
  
Hank got Connor into the room, and finally withdrew his fingers and released his grasp.  “Get on the bed,” Hank said, Connor didn’t retort, and obeyed the order.  Connor had gotten  on the bed on all fours, presenting himself to Hank;  Hank took a moment to admire Connor’s body again.   Connor wasn’t really the type of guy Hank usually felt attraction to, but Connor was so slim and beautiful, in addition to the stubborn, sassy personality, Hank couldn’t help himself.  
  
Connor had made the comment at one time that he could alter his appearance to better suit Hank’s general “type,” but Hank had rejected the notion and made it very clear that he did not want Connor to change.  He had fallen for Connor for the way he was already, and did not want Connor to feel like he should alter himself in anyway unless it was something Connor wanted to do.  Connor had pondered this for several days before realizing that Hank truly viewed him as a fully sentient being capable of making decisions about his own life.  Of course, he had chosen Hank, made clear here while he presented himself and being extremely vulnerable.    
  
Hank wasn’t sure he could resist much longer.  He did love to keep Connor in anticipation, but there was a limit to his own patience.  Hank lost in clothes in a blur, standing next to the bed, almost hovering over Connor while stroking himself.  When he was satisfied he was prepared enough, he got on the bed behind Connor.  His arm wrapped around Connor’s neck again, pulling Connor’s head back.    
  
“Fuck me,” Connor managed to say quietly.  Hank didn’t need anymore prompting.  He shoved his cock, throwing caution to the wind.  The biggest plus of being with an android in sexual congress was not having to worry too much about being too rough, so Hank allowed himself to go to town.  He kept his arm around Connor’s neck the entire time, roughly grabbing hold of Connor’s hips and going to town.  
  
Connor made little noises, mumbling a “yes daddy” here and there.  Hank could barely keep himself together.  Hank released his hold and pull out just in time to jizz all over Connor’s back.  It was as if he was marking Connor as his.  Oddly, it amused Hank to a degree;  Connor was so advanced in comparison to the old sack of bones that he was, but Connor still relented to him in so many ways.  Hank stroked and kissed Connor, stroking Connor’s cock and murmuring sweet things to the android.  The dynamic could change so drastically every time, but neither wanted it any other way.  
  
Since androids didn’t really cum, Hank played with Connor until Connor considered himself satisfied.  After cleaning up as quickly as they could, they retired into the bed and decided to nest.  They conversed about random topics until Hank drifted off.  Connor snuggled in and wrapped an arm around Hank, replaying the evening’s event in his mind.  He smiled softly and closed his eyes.  It was just too bad that Hank absolutely never wanted to see what Connor’s memory recorded. The idea of seeing himself doing, well, anything, especially the kinds of things that were forever trapped in Connor’s memories, horrified him.  Maybe one day.


End file.
